Captain Jillian T Kirk
by Galactic Ink
Summary: Our beloved Captain Kirk has a mishap in the Med Bay during an emergency! How will Spock take the change? Will Bones be able to keep his sanity? Is the five year mission in danger? Read and Find out! *Takes place after Into Darkness*YAOI*SMUT*R&R PLZ
1. Amazonian Estrogen

**Star Trek**

Spirk

**Captain Jillian T. Kirk**

"So Bones, will she be alright," asked a concerned and commanding voice.

"Of course Jim, I'm a doctor! I know what to do," stated another firm voice.

That firm voice belonged to a dark brown haired Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy. He stood over his patient scanning over her body to locate the problem.

"All right Bones, alright," came the commanding voice now hinting amusement.

This voice belonged to a golden brown haired man known as James T. Kirk, Captain Kirk. He stood beside his friend who was still examining the female alien crew member that Jim had found passed out in the corridor of his ship, the U.S.S. Enterprise.

"Alright, Nurse, I'm going to need a high potency estrogen shot, biology, Amazonian."

"Yes Dr. McCoy."

The young blond beauty gave a nod and went off to fetch what she was asked for. Kirk smiled at her as she passed, but nothing more.

"Amazonian? Aren't they, ya know, huge," Jim asked, casting a curious look to Bones then the unconscious woman.

"Not always, but because she is an Amazonian and not on her home planet her estrogen is unbalanced."

"Okay…"

McCoy looked up at Jim and narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do ya?"

Jim cracked a smiled and said:

"In a way."

McCoy just gave his usual irritated look, but wiped it away when his nurse arrived with the dosage of estrogen.

Just as Bones was preparing to administer the shot, the Red Alert went off. Jim looked at Bones confused, and headed over to the other side of the doctor to get to the intercom. As he did so the whole ship was rocked violently, as if it was hit by something large.

McCoy fell over into Jim and accidentally stabbed the Captain with the estrogen shot. Jim braced himself against a medical machine until the rocking stopped. Once it did Kirk looked at his arm to find the shot still in it.

"Jim!"

McCoy had a look of horror and interest, as he notice the Amazonian hypo had gone from his hands into Jim's arm. Jim just leaned against the medial machine he used to brave against, then stood straight. He pulled the shot out and rubbed his arm, and looked at Bones.

"Ow."

The doctor gave his usual look towards his Captain and grabbed his arm.

"Jim you've just been given a high Amazonian dosage of estrogen! Ow, doesn't even begin to cover what could happen to you!"

Jim just gave a dismissive wave as Bones took out a tricorder and scanned his arm. Jim rolled his eyes after a while and pulled his arm free.

"I'm fine Bones, what could that do to me," he said cockily then walked over to the intercom. "Kirk to bridge, Kirk to bridge, what the hell is going on?!"

"Bridge here," came a monotone voice.

"Spock! What the hell is going one? Did we run into an enemy ship?"

"Negative Captain. It seems we have entered an asteroid field. We have sustained minor hull damage. Mr. Scott is working on repairs and I am having Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov take evasive maneuvers now."

"Alright, try not to hit anything else. This ship's gotta last us five years you know. I'll be up there soon. Kirk out."

Captain Kirk turned around and began to leave the Medical Bay to take his Captain's chair, but Bones had other plans.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Jim turns to the side, while still trying to walk out of the room, to face his CMO.

"I'm going to do my job."

Bones quickly walks up to Jim and grabs his arm.

"No, your ass is going to stay here and lay down. Spock can handle a few asteroids. I have my job to do too and right now you're it!"

"Bones—"

"Dr. McCoy we have injuries being reported from the lower decks."

McCoy's grip on Jim loosened as he looks over to his other nurse with her Datapad. He then looks over to find Jim gone.

"Damn it Jim!"

McCoy was not going to let Jim endanger his life or the ship's. He was going to hunt down his stubborn friend.

The missing Captain was running towards the lift to get to the bridge. He quickly got in and headed up after pressing a button. As he waited to get onto the bridge he felt a hazy feeling coming over him and his stomach churn. He blinked a few times as his vision seemed to fuzz out and held his stomach.

"Whoa, maybe I shouldn't have ran…"

Kirk lost his balance for a moment and braced himself on the control pad of the lift, pressing numerous buttons. The lift came to a stop as he continued to hold on to the pad and his stomach. The lift pinged and he looked up through his nauseated haze to find himself somewhere on one of the quarters decks and two red shirt security officers in the hall.

"Hey, this isn't the bridge."

The security team looked at their Captain strangely.

"We're here as instructed by Dr. McCoy, to confine you to your quarters Captain."

The two men came closer to Kirk who tried to stand up straightly. Which proved to be a little difficult for him.

"Great… I feel, a little, sleepy…"

Just as Kirk says this he looks back up to the guards and falls into one of them that was closer to him. He tries to stand back up, but the other guard grabs him and carries the Captain to his quarter's bridal style; while the other helped him maneuver him through doorways as they alerted McCoy.

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)***** I hope you enjoyed it! Still more to come!*Reviews Welcomed!***


	2. Discovered

"Dr. McCoy to Bridge. McCoy to bridge."

"Yes Doctor? I was just about to contact you."

"Spock, Jim isn't coming to the bridge. I'm having him confided to his quarters for medical reasons."

The pale green Vulcan quirked an eyebrow at this. He was beginning to wonder why the Captain hadn't showed up yet.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I'll tell you later, in private. I have injuries up to my neck to deal with right now, McCoy out."

The Vulcan First Officer gave a puzzled look and looked back up to the view screen.

"Sir, scanners show an asteroid roughly the same size as the ship and heading towards us quickly," stated Helmsmen Sulu.

The Japanese officer looked back at his acting Captain for instructions. The Vulcan looked at the asteroid and looked over to the youngest bridge member.

"Mr. Chekov. Is it possible to maneuver around it?"

The Russian officer looked at his panel and gave a nod.

"Aye sir. It zeems we could, but it would be a zharp turn. Wery close if we don't act now, Commander."

"I see, maneuver around it heading at Warp 6."

"Yes sir," said Sulu and Chekov in unison.

As the two navigational officers worked Spock couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his Captain.

**...**

The tall pointy eared Vulcan known as Commander/First Officer Spock walked briskly through the halls. His destination, his T'hy'la's quarters.

He quirked an eyebrow as he saw two red shirts standing outside of Kirk's door.

"Hello Commander Spock."

The Vulcan gave a nod to the red shirt, acknowledging the guards.

"Why are you stationed here? I was informed that Dr. McCoy had the Captain confined, but not under surveillance in this matter."

"Dr. McCoy asked us to make sure that Captain Kirk stayed put till he was able to get to him."

"Ah, well I need to see him. So if you'll excuse me."

He eyed the security guards blankly, who then promptly stepped aside. Spock walked into the Captain's quarters silently. The room was dimly lit as he walked past Kirk's desk, which had scattered papers, pens, and a Datapad on it. He moved over to the dividing wall to find Kirk's uniform on the floor. They laid about as if he had stripped himself on the way to his bed, a trail of clothing leading to it. Spock just quirked an eyebrow and proceeded to the bed.

He stopped dead in his steps as he saw someone in Kirk's bed that wasn't Kirk. The person had shoulder length golden brown hair, much like the Captain's. Had a smooth curved body and a thin waist, toned thighs and long legs that were concealed by the sheets of the bed. Her back was smooth and muscles shown slightly as she shifted in her sleep. Her body was bare except for a pair of black and yellow shorts that looked like boxer briefs. They were only slightly visible when the sheet on her slipped down to rest on her mid-thigh.

Spock clenched his jaw and clasped his hands tightly behind his back. He looked at the woman coldly, and looked for Kirk. There was no sign of the man anywhere, just his uniform and this woman in his bed.

Said women began to stir in her sleep. Spock stood silently and stiffly as he watch the women move and awaken. She threw up an arm to stretch, which made Spock notice that it was a familiar act. Soon the girl brought down her arm to run her fingers through her hair and propped her legs up as she turned over to sit up. These actions also seemed quite familiar, but Spock didn't focus on it too long for as she sat up, he realized she was completely topless. He had thought that perhaps she had on a semi-clear bra, but he couldn't tell in the dim lighting of the room. He quickly averted his eyes and still stood there silently.

"Spock?"

The Vulcan kept his eyes averted and the women gasped.

"Whoa my voice! Well I guess something did happen like McCoy said."

Spock was thoroughly puzzled by the woman in Kirk's bed. He wanted to face her and ask questions, but she was still topless.

"Could you please put on a shirt Miss."

The woman doesn't really catch what the Vulcan said, still amazed at her voice, but understood the plea to put on a shirt.

"Why? You've seen me shirtless plenty of times. Even naked, Mr. Spock," she said in a suggestive tone, "Why is it different now?"

Spock was completely astounded by this response, never had he seen this woman in his life.

"Besides how's the ship? Did we make it through the field with no more problems?"

Spock was still completely amazed by this woman and once his Vulcan mind was working, but coming up with something illogical he still went out on it.

"Captain Kirk?"

"Spock. Call me Jim. We aren't on the bridge or anything."

The Vulcan quirked an eyebrow and had to resist the urge to look at his T'hy'la. He had prepared himself to almost intimidate and integrate this woman, and shun Kirk on personal matters to only find that this woman was Jim. With this in mind he simply said:

"Put on a shirt Captain."

Kirk looks at his First Officer strangely.

"What? I don't look hot to you anymore. Ouch man. Ouch. It's the voice isn't?"

Jim was met with silence and averted eyes. He heaved a sigh and looked away from Spock.

"Alright."

Kirk spots his uniform and bends over to get it, but instantly freezes as he's notices something. A large pair of breasts came into his view as he bent over for the shirt. He grabbed them cautiously and realized they were his. He squeezes them to make sure and then jumps up from his bed and rushes over to Spock.

"Spock!"

The Captain got in front of Spock and tried to get into his view. The Vulcan looks at Jim to see him covering his chest with his hands and blushing deeply, which highlighted his piercing blue eyes.

"What's happened to me!?"

Spock kept his usual blank expression, but he just couldn't keep his eyes on Jim. He found it odd and confusing.

"It seems that you've become a woman, Captain."

Spock watched Kirk start to move back and pace around the room. His body was the ideal female body, toned, tanned, curved, thin, large bust and back side, which were also firm. Just very ideal and still very much under dressed. Jim soon stopped his pacing and moved his hands from his chest to his boxer briefs and opened them. Spock quickly looked away, truthfully not knowing if he should look or not, since he and Jim were involved. Still a very confusing and strange situation.

"What the hell!? I'm a girl!"

Captain James T. Kirk looked at his First Officer completely dumbfounded and then fainted. Spock had turned his head to see if Kirk had covered up yet, but came to see him faint instead. He quickly got to him, and held him in his arms bridal style. He still averted his eyes even though it proved difficult with Jim's large breast practically in his face. He moved his topless Captain to his bed and grabbed his uniform shirt.

"I believe it is time to inform Dr. McCoy, after putting on a shirt."


	3. New Name

The hallways of the quarters deck was silent and slightly bare. No one could hear the panicking and anxiety and monotone voices coming from inside the Captain's quarters through the sound proofing.

"Okay, okay…So I'm a chick for…"

"Ten hours."

"Right ten hours… Ten hours?"

"Damn it Jim ten hours! And there's nothing I can do unless you want to run the risk of me damaging your body's chemical balance and possibly killing you!"

Captain Kirk sat in his desk chair facing his two friends, First Officer Spock, and Chief Medical Officer McCoy. All of them were desperately trying to figure out what to do with their now womanized Captain.

"Jim, what are we going to do? We can't have others seeing you like this, can we," asked McCoy.

"I do not know Doctor," responded Spock.

Jim was wearing his Starfleet uniform shirts, but not his pants. They were just too baggy and kept falling so he just left them off. His shirts where hanging off of him as well, and covered him to his mid-thigh. He was slumped in his chair and his legs spread out while watching Spock and McCoy as they bantered out possible solutions.

"Ten hours of being a woman. I feel a strange sense of irony in this, don't you Bones?"

The two senior officer's looked at Jim with a sort of glare.

"Damn it Jim this is serious! And close your legs and sit up! You're a woman now and you can't sit like that," exclaimed McCoy as he watch Kirk smile at him.

"I have to agree with McCoy on this Jim. It is very inappropriate and you do need to take this seriously."

"I am serious! Now what I'll do is do my job, running this ship!"

"But how?!"

Kirk stood from his chair and smiles at the two men. He adjusts his shirt, which still fell off his shoulders, but disregarded it.

"I'll just be me. It's only temporary and it's not like I'll have to do anything that involves seeing any Starfleet officials at the moment."

"But the crew," stated McCoy still not understanding how Kirk could think so lightly of his situation.

"They'll be told of my situation."

"Captain I-"

"No more! I've made up my mind. Now what shall I be called?"

McCoy gave his usual disapproving and irritated look, and Spock titled his head and quirked an eyebrow.

"I can't be a women with Jim for a name."

Spock looked at McCoy and McCoy was still dumbfounded by Jim's behavior. For as long as Bones had known Jim, his attitude towards things never ceased to surprise him.

"He is right Doctor McCoy."

"You're all insane!"

Kirk cracked smile as McCoy looked at him like he was crazy.

"How about Jamie for a name?"

The two men in the room looked blankly at him.

"No, well then um…" Kirk trailed off as he chewed on his bottom lip in thought. The act made McCoy think it was cute, and instantly he wanted to shoot himself for thinking such a thing.

"How about Jillian," proposed Spock, as he eyed his Captain. He was having very conflicting thoughts about his T'hy'la. Not sure if he should indulge in this change, or not because he fell in love with male Jim, not female Jim.

"I can't believe this, but that sounds good, but it could be shortened to Jill," said the medical officer who was hating his life wholeheartedly at the moment.

"That sounds good, like my original name. Well I, Captain Jillian T. Kirk, will need new clothes if I am to command my ship as normal."

"Shall I call for Uhura to assist you Captain?"

Kirk eyed his Vulcan First Officer curiously.

"You hate me don't you?"

Spock titled his head and smirked slightly.

"Not at all, I think she is a perfect candidate to assist you in your changing and she would find it…enjoyable."

Spock gave a full smirk and Jim just paled slightly while his cheeks also flushed.

"You all are still insane in my book!"

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)* I hope you enjoyed it so far! Just image the reactions he'll get! XD* Still more to come!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


	4. Pretty Woman

If someone was to ever ask James T. Kirk what he thought was the most awkwardly hilarious moment in his life; it would be the moment he stepped out of the lift right now with Spock and Uhura onto the bridge.

The looks on his bridge crew's faces were priceless. They all eyed him as he walked down to the Captain's chair, his heels clicked against the floor. He thanked god that he didn't fall when he started walking like he had earlier when Uhura, Spock, and Bones tried to help him with his wardrobe change. Even though Bones wasn't much help and continuously stated: "Damn it Jim! I'm a doctor not a fashion designer!"

The bridge crew watched as a beautiful golden brown haired women walked onto the bridge floor. Her hair was short, wavy, and styled in a way that showed off her face perfectly. Her bright blue eyes were hypnotizing. Her curvy thin body fit perfectly in a golden Starfleet dress, and when she sat down her firm exposed legs were crossed gracefully. She was tall, tan, and nobody knew who she was, or how she got aboard the ship, or why she just sat in the Captain's chair, or why Spock seemed to be very, very, close to her.

"How are we doing Mr. Sulu?"

Her voice was soft yet firm, and pleasing to the ear. Her piercing blue eyes could warm and rip out your heart.

"Where doing fine Miss…"

The navigator looked over to Spock, who just gave a blank look as usual. The lovely lady noticed this and smiled.

"Chekov, anything showing up on the scanners?"

"No, ma'am…" he trailed off as he looked at her.

"What is it Mr. Chekov? Have something to ask?"

The Russian teen blinked for a moment, and looked to Spock, then Sulu, then back to the gorgeous mystery women in the Captain's chair.

"Um, well…Not to sound rude to zuch a, a beautiful woman, but who are you?"

The woman blushed slightly at Chekov's words, Uhura had to try to hold back her laughter, and Spock just tensed a little. The woman smiled and leaned to one side of the chair, while crossing her legs the other way in the same fashion as Captain Kirk would have.

"My name is Jill, Captain Jillian T. Kirk."

Everyone stared at the women stunned and awed.

"I didn't know the Captain had such a beautiful sister," said Sulu.

Kirk looked over to Spock who just quirked an eyebrow, which seemed to convey irritation of some sort. Kirk just giggled a little and shook his head.

"Aaahh, I don't have a sister."

Everyone looked at the women surprised by her response. Kirk just had to hold himself together for he'd die laughing before he could tell anyone what was going on.

"I am James T. Kirk. I, I just had a little mishap in the Med Bay during the asteroid field incident. I'm still the same Captain only in a different…body. Understand?"

Everyone was silent and a few of the crew members seemed to have the look of wanting to forget something desperately on their faces.

'_Aw, looks like I lost some admires,_' Kirk thought as he noticed those expression.

She cracked a smile that only Jim Kirk could pull off, and tried to contain her laughter.

"Ah, okay. Now that you all know. You shall address me as Captain Kirk as usual, any questions," Kirk asked as she finally got her laughter sedated.

Chekov raised his hand shyly, feeling embarrassed because of his pervious comments.

"Yes, Mr. Chekov?"

"Is zat, permanent?"

Now that was a question that put all eyes on Kirk again.

"I thought you'd ask that! And the answer is no, it will wear off after ten hours."

"Actually nine hours, thirty minutes, and forty-five seconds, Captain."

Kirk gave a side glance to her First Officer and then focused on the view screen.

"Yeah, what he said. So, anything new Chekov, or are we still green like Mr. Spock over here?"

The Russian smiled at the joke and Spock just gave an unamused glance to Kirk, who just smiled at him. Chekov reviewed his data and responded.

"Not at ze moment. Wait, I'm picking up a…celestial body, at ze edge of our scanning range.

Spock took this as his queue to move to his station and beginning scanning through his own data.

"Sulu, magnify screen by twelve."

"Yes sir, er I mean ma'am, sorry."

He looked back at Jillian with an apologetic look. Kirk smiled at him and looked at the screen. A large planet covered in white clouds, brown and green land, and deep blue areas of water dotted the planet's surface.

"What we got Mr. Spock?"

"M class planet, very similar to Earth. There are inhabitants, but no sign of major civilizations. Primitive, or evolving is the more fitting term. The inhabitants are humanoid Captain."

"Alright. Sulu, you have the conn. Spock come with me, we're going down there with Bones."

Captain Kirk got up and wobbled slightly, forgetting that she was in heels, and walked over to the lift. She turned back to look at her First Officer.

"Well, come on. We have a job to do Mr. Spock. I ain't getting any younger waiting for you."

The Vulcan quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head at the statement. He looked at Kirk with slight worry in his eyes, then followed his feminine Captain to the transporter room.

Once inside the lift Kirk looked at Spock with a smile.

"Things are going well don't you think?"

Spock looked at Kirk and raised his eyebrow as usual.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Jill."

"And you're not?"

Jill leans up to Spock and is so close that any further movement would result in a kiss.

"I wonder, are you attracted to Jill or to Jim more?"

Just as this was asked the lift opened.

"Never mind, let's get going Mr. Spock. The faster we beam down and up, the faster I can get out of these boots! They're killing me!"

Jill wiggled her feet in her boots wondering how any girl could stand wearing heels.

"Jill, I fail to see how those boots are killing you."

Kirk just rolled his eyes and walked down the hall and into the transporter room. McCoy, Scotty, and two guards were already there and ready.

"Well hello Mr. Spock and, and…" Scotty trailed off as he saw the beautiful woman with Spock. "And you are? Ya kno', a beauty like yourself shouldn't be on a starship, no siree."

He moved over to the busty woman and took her hand. Spock clench his jaw, Kirk just smiled, and McCoy was disgusted. He was about to kiss it when Kirk ripped her hand away.

"Scotty don't," exclaimed McCoy.

The Scotsman looked at the doctor oddly.

"Why, I was just givin the lovely lass a greetin'," exclaimed Scotty as he looked back to the beautiful woman in front of him. "Is it wrong to introduce myself to such a beauty?"

McCoy wanted to throw up right then and there, and he also wanted to punch Jim.

'_That idiot needs to say something instead of just taking it! God I need a drink.'_

McCoy looked at Jim to see him blush and Spock just looked as blank as ever but also tense. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"For the love of-Scotty! That's Jill, I mean Jim! Damn it," exclaimed Bones as he felt his head spin.

Scotty stopped mid flirt and looked at the woman then to Spock. He noticed the hair color and the blue eyes, and was stunned.

"Heh, yeah….It's true. It's me Jim, but its Jill for now."

"How…Why… What?!"

"During the asteroid field incident I had a mishap in the Med Bay involving Amazonian estrogen and now I'm stuck like this until it wears off in…"

"In eight hours exactly, Captain."

Jill raised her eyebrows in a 'see its fine.' manner. Scotty was still shocked and only managed a nod. The landing party stepped up onto the pad, Kirk had help from Spock so she wouldn't fall, and waited. Spock was standing like a statue, Jill was blushing slightly, McCoy had his head in his hand, and the two guards were stiff and surprised; for they both had been checking out their Captain unknowingly.

As Scotty set in the coordinates to beam them down he said:

"Captain, you make a fine lass, if I don't say so myself."

Kirk blushed and Spock took notice of it. McCoy just wanted to kill himself.

"Thank you Scotty, now energize."

"Aye, aye."


	5. Uncharted

The two suns in the uncharted solar system shined brightly on the Earth like planet. The ground was green, covered in grass and other indigenous planet life. The air was warm and hinted of sweetness.

"Beautiful."

"It sure is Jim, Jill."

McCoy looked at his Captain, who just smiled brightly at him.

"Well, let's see what and who's around, shall we?"

Captain Kirk proceeded to walk away from their beaming site. As she took a few steps her heeled boots sunk into the earth as she tried to walk forward. Kirk fell forward, but was caught by Spock quickly, who had just informed the Enterprise of their situation.

"You alright Captain?"

He set her up and Jill straightened up, and tried not to blush in embarrassment.

"I'm fine. I really hate these boots, they're going to be the death of me. How do girls wear these?"

Jill wiggled her feet in her boots and stood evenly on the ground.

"Alright, let's try that again. Let's go that way," she said pointing ahead of her.

Kirk moved forward and led her landing party towards a line of trees that soon gave way to a used looking road.

"Were do you suppose this goes," asked McCoy.

"Well, it appears to be heavily used so there-"

"Let's just go and find out."

Jill pushed past Spock and headed up the road towards a tunnel of trees. One of the security guards made quick work to step beside, then ahead of Kirk.

"Allow me to step ahead of you, in case of danger, ma'am."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Jill smiled and walked ahead of the red shirt. She took in a deep breath and turned around to face Spock and the others.

"So the life forms on this planet are humanoid?"

"Yes Captain, my tircorder registers such a humanoid, coming this way..."he trailed off as he looked at his tricorder then in the direction of the humanoid.

"Really now…"

The short haired women looked around the road and soon spotted a dust cloud, then a vehicle coming towards him from within it. Soon the vehicle came into view and it was a horse like animal pulling an open carriage. A man was holding the reins and stopped upon seeing Kirk. The kicked up dust obscured the alien's face, which had a smirk firmly on it, but was gone once the dust settled. He had his eyes locked on the perfectly shaped woman before him, dismissing the four foreign men with her.

Kirk eyed the strange animal first, noting its blue and blackish coat and white hair down its neck. It had deep black eyes and a three small horns across its forehead.

"Can I help you," came a deep gruff voice, which pulled Kirk's attention from the animal and to the source of the voice.

"Yes, you can," she responded with a small smile.

The alien smiled brightly and stood up quickly. He hopped out of his carriage and stood face to face with the Captain of the Enterprise. Spock and the others stood close by watching their captain surveying the native of the planet, and the native of the planet surveying their captain.

The male alien wore a black rugged looking cloak, which stopped at his knees to show the brown pants underneath and a pair of shoes that looked like black moccasins. The man pulled down his hood to reveal a mop of short curly black hair, a thin beard, a wide smile, and deep purple eyes. He was broad shouldered and a good head taller than Kirk, even though she wore heels.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Kirk blinked in amazement then looked back to her landing party. Giving them a raised eyebrow expression of impressed. She was surprised by the well articulated English the man spoke in. She then turned back around and said:

"Me and my friends here have traveled far and wish to find your town, but we've gotten lost."

"Oh, Outsiders. It has been a while since we had Outsiders," he stated in a husky voice. He reached out and took Jill's hand. "What maybe your name," he asked looking deeply into Kirk's big blue eyes making her blush. Spock wasn't enjoying the display and neither was Bones, but for a completely different reason.

"I'm, I'm Jim—Jill! Captain Jillian T. Kirk," she blurted out, feeling undeniably flustered.

Jill cursed are herself, hating how easily flustered and flushed she got now being a woman.

"And, what might be your name," came a cold voice.

The man looked up and saw behind Kirk, a tall pale green skinned man with pointed ears and three other males that looked like his own people.

"My name is Daveed," the man said lowly, his husky voice replaced by his gruff one.

"David," Spock asked seeing if he had said it right.

"No Dha-veed. I am a merchant in my town, and you are?"

"This is my close friend Mr. Spock," Kirk said, jumping in. Noticing the tension that seemed to be building. She then pointed over to the others behind her, "This is my other close friend, who is a doctor where I'm from, Dr. Leonard McCoy and these are my guards Jones, and Lee."

The native man looked at the others then back to Jill. He gave a nod and let go of Kirk's hand. He straightened up and leaned against his carriage.

"So you all want to see my town," he asked coldly.

"Yes, we would. Will that be an issue," Spock asked coldly back.

The alien male narrowed his eyes, his face blank, but a slight grimace; then clapped his hands loudly and smiled.

"No issue at all Mr. Spock! Come, we should go before it is dark," he exclaimed jovially.

He took Kirk's hand and led her up to the carriage steps and helped her in. Then stood to the side as the others got in. He hopped back up to his seat, took the reins of his beast, and took off down the road. Smirking all the way there and thinking of how wonderful things had turned out for himself.

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)***** I hope you enjoyed it so far! XD* Still more to come!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


	6. Fascinating

**Just wanted to start off by saying im sorry for taking so long! DX I had so much school work to do and I still do! The year is ending and im being killed by homework! DX But here it is finally! Enjoy!**

* * *

The ride to the town was bumpy, dusty, hot, and almost silent. The two suns were high in the sky above them as they rode towards the town. It wasn't until they were more than halfway to the town that Kirk had figured out her questions and began asking them.

"Daveed, is English your native language?"

The man turned his head to the side to see Kirk sitting with her crew.

"Yes and no," he paused as he turned back around, "we had a language of our own long ago, and it's an ancient dialect now. Dead really, ever since we had Outsiders visit, they taught us many things."

Kirk looked beside her to look at Spock who just quirked any eyebrow.

"Outsiders," asked Jill curiously.

The carriage began to slow down, and the dust began to settle as Jill asked her question.

"Yes, the Nobel One will tell you the rest, I guess you do want to meet him, yes?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you."

The man gave a "mmhhmm" and a nod as they crossed a stone bridge over a large river and in view came a town of sorts. There was a huge archway, and a low crumbling wall that extend from its sides. The stone was large and looked like the pale dust that surrounded the enterprise crew. It appeared that the wall went around the whole town, but was now broken away and only parts still remained. Trees, vines, and moss had begun overtaking most of the worn brick wall.

The crew could see buildings dotting the interior of the broken wall and some on the outside of it. Jill nudge Spock and pointed out figures standing around the wall. The blue-black haired horse paced inside the wall, going under the archway. As they went in they could clearly see the figures were the inhabitants. They were walking around, talking, a few were engaged in public displays of affection, and going about their lives.

"Welcome to my town," stated Daveed simply.

"A lot of people here ay Spock," asked Jill as she looked at them.

"Indeed."

As they passed by more people they begun to realize something odd about them. They were all men. Every one of them were tall, manly looking men. Some had facial hair, some didn't. They had a variety of hair colors and body structures, but everyone seemed civilized. As the landing party took in this odd observation, all the men began to stare at them, specifically Jill.

"You say this is an evolving society, Spock," asked McCoy in a hushed voice as he survived their staring eyes, noticing that they all looked exceptionally healthy.

"Yes, doctor, but I was unaware of there already being, visitors, so my data may be off because of this new factor."

"Right…I don't see any women or children around here."

Kirk took note of what Bones had said and begin looking around again, closely this time. Even she couldn't spot any women around the brick buildings, or in the windows of them. Nor hear the usual noises that came with having children. Just men.

"You're right. Where could they be," she asked also in a hushed voice.

As Spock was about to put out a theory the carriage stopped. They looked around to find themselves still on the street, and surrounded by buildings, which turned out to be shops. Their worn out signs hung above their entrances, but the store they stopped in front of had no signs and closed curtains. Daveed hopped from his seat and went to the carriage side and opened the door.

"Come, you can stay in my shop until the Nobel One has been made aware of your presences and arrives."

The burly man opened the carriage and helped Kirk out, and stood to the side as the others got out as well. As Spock followed he asked:

"Who is the Noble One?"

Daveed looked at the Vulcan and studied him silently as he responded.

"He is the leader. The teacher, the Noble One."

"I see."

Spock watched as Daveed looked away from him and led Kirk into his store. Taking her arm with his own and holding open the door for her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous Mr. Spock," said McCoy teasingly for he had taking notice of the Vulcan's actions all day. "That's a pretty big human emotion."

The Vulcan quirked an eyebrow and simply said:

"Maybe."

Bones rolled his eyes and followed after the native and his captain. Spock did the same, but abit more stiffly than usual.

**...**

"You can sit here while I contact the Nobel One," said Daveed, pointing to a table and chairs off to the side, one of the four that were housed in the store; he then vanished into the back of the store.

The Enterprise landing party looked around the brick built shop. There were candles eliminating the room and the closed curtains were actually open just a little to let in natural light. The floor was made of a dark wood, there was many rows of shelving, making aisle, and along the walls. As the crew looked at them they began to feel uncomfortable and Kirk even blushed at what was actually on the shelving. Every shelf, case, bin, and table; had many books, black boxes, clothing, variety of colorful squeeze bottle tubes, and a variety of male reproductive organs of the human kind.

"What the hell…" said one of the guards softly as he looked in astonishment.

"It appears that this is a, facility for the purpose of intimate interactions," said Spock as he took in the room then looked back at the landing party.

"Damn it Spock, it's, it's a sex shop," exclaimed McCoy as he sat at one of the tables and noticed a small selection of intimacy books stacked on it. He then covered his face with his hands and lowered his head.

Jill cracked a smile after the shock had worn off and began to look around more evasively. Bones just took out his trusty flask and drank down almost half of its contents. Spock followed his captain, as to keep an eye on him and also discreetly browse himself.

"Fascinating."

Spock was glancing around and noticed that the phalluses were arranged by size. Starting with small, up to rather obscenely large, which also varied in color. It was those obscenely large phalluses that got Kirk's attention. She reached for a bright blue one, tested its weight, gave an impressed look, and then placed it at her crotch. She cracked a wide smile that only James T. Kirk could and chuckled.

"Hey, Bones, I'm a guy again!"

Jill stepped out from the aisle she was in and Bones looked up to see a ridiculously large blue cock jutting upwards at Captain Jill's crotch.

"For the love of—Damn it Jim!"

Kirk put the toy back after watching her friend knock back another good amount of alcohol. She laughed as she put it back, but gave a soft gasp and a devious smirk. She reached out and grabbed a green colored manhood, the same size as the blue one, and was about to proceed with teasing Spock with it. But she noticed someone come from the back of store that wasn't Daveed.

A man with the same sturdy build as Daveed stood before Kirk and Spock. He had bright hazel eyes, short straight brown hair, and a smooth face. No facial hair was to be seen, he had a very strong looking chin, and slim eyebrows. He was a nice golden tan and he wore a black cotton short-sleeve shirt, a grey belt around his waist, and had on brown shorts, and black moccasin style shoes. His arms and legs were toned and smooth.

His bright hazel eyes looked at the woman and pointy eared man, then to the three other men sitting at a table. He brought his eyes back to the girl and surveyed her.

"Who are you? Are you customers," he asked as he noticed the odd clothing they all wore and how strange it was to see a woman before him.

"I am Captain Jillian T. Kirk, and this is my crew. We have come with Daveed to meet the…" "The Noble One."

Kirk gave an appreciative look to her Vulcan Science Officer then looked back to the native.

"You are a woman. You are Outsiders," the native stated, leering at Jill.

"Yes, we've traveled far."

He looked away from Jill then to Spock and the others. "Who are you," he asked directing his question to the four men.

"We are Outsiders and friends of Jill. I am Spock. That is our doctor, McCoy, and these are our guards Lee and Jones. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Spock quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the man.

"I am Bernal. I own this store with my lover."

Jill wide-eyed for a moment and wondered if there really was a woman around. She was about to ask to see her, but another voice broke in. It was distant but grew louder as it got closer to them.

"The Nobel One will be arriving shortly, so do not—Oh, Bernal you're back," Daveed said as he appeared from the back of the store. He looked at Bernal fondly and stood by his side.

"Daveed, what is going on?"

"These Outsiders are going to see the Noble One, and Miss Jill is going to be an honored guest," he said calmly, but when he said Jill's name he gave a look that only Bernal would understand.

"I see. Forgive me if I've stressed you," Bernal said as he looked at them and then settled on Jill.

"Me, stressed? Never," she said with a smile.

Daveed gave a smile and looked at Bernal. "The Nobel One will be here any moment now, could you come with me for a moment," he asked lovingly as he took Bernal's arm with his own.

Bernal unhooked his arm and wrapped it around Daveed's waist instead. He smiled softly and gave a nod. The two excused themselves, then turned and left to go to the back of the store together.

Once the paid had left Jill was looking at Spock, Bones, and the guards, with a smile on her face.

"So… They're, ya know…"

"I think so Jim, I mean Jill," said Bones and gave a wary look as he corrected himself quickly.

"Do you think there are any women even on this rock?"

"Yes and no," came a strong voice behind them.

The Enterprise crew turned around to find a man standing before them in a long black robe with a blue sash across his chest and waist. He had a mop of brick red hair, and a beard to match. He had bright green eyes and had a jovial appearance.

"This is Mantapla, the world of man."

The landing party looked around at each other, then to Jill who asked:

"So, there are no women on this planet?"

The man looked at her surprised then smiled.

"You must be Jillian, Daveed had told me of you, but his description doesn't do you justice," said the man in a flattering way. Kirk stepped forward and faced the man fully as he continued. "I am the Noble One. The leader of this land."

At that moment Bernal and Daveed appeared and smiled at the Noble One. The two bowed slightly then looked back up at their leader. The Noble One gave a nod of appreciation. He then looked to the pale green alien with high interest.

"Who, and if you don't mind me asking, what are you sir?"

"I am Spock, a Vulcan."

"Oh, so interesting. I've never encountered a Vulcan before. You sure are very much like what I have read on them. Such a strong build you have," he stated happily then looked to the other three men. "And you gentlemen are?"

"Dr. Leonard McCoy, your Nobleness."

"Jones and this is Lee."

"Oh, a doctor! This is the most fascinating group of Outsiders we've ever meet!"

The Noble One looked around at them then said:

"Ah, yes you must have questions of plenty. Come, we shall continue this at my castle and talk."

"Why thank you sir," said Jill happily. Silently thanking god that she could finally get off her feet.

The Noble One held out his arm for Jill to take and led them outside to his carriage. He let go of Jill once she was helped in by his accompanied bodyguards, and looked back to the couple.

"You two are highly thanked. You shall be rewarded without fail."

Daveed smiled and Bernal thanked their leader. Daveed looked to Bernal and kissed him lovingly as their honored guests left. The only ones noticing the act was a very curious doctor.

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)***** I hope you enjoyed it so far! XD* Still more to come!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


	7. History

"Welcome to my home please allow me to give you a tour."

At hearing this Kirk mentally groaned and Spock just glanced at her. He could tell that his T'hy'la was not enjoying his transformation as much as he thought he would.

The Noble One led them through his halls talking about his home and his people's history. Which sounded vague to all of them as if their guide was trying to avoid something. Spock picked up on this and so did Kirk.

"You mentioned that you was visited by other Outsiders," stated the Vulcan

"Who visited you," the golden brown haired woman asked, finishing Spock's sentence.

The Noble One turned and his two bodyguards from earlier turned with him. Mirroring him perfectly. Standing at his side in long black hooded robes and pointed staffs in hand.

"I do not recall their origin, but they came very far and looked like you and I, but they were different as well. They had many things to teach us and had helped us become what we are, in a way."

"In a way," asked Spock arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, they helped us stop wars, learn English, stabilize ourselves after many years of instability."

"Speaking of stability, how do you do that? How do you keep your population growing? I haven't seen any women or children around. I've only seen grown men," stated Bones.

The Noble One gave a nod of his head to this question and proceeded to walk down a lavished hall of paintings, to get to the large door at the end of it. The large wooden door held together by iron bands loomed over them as they approached it.

"We have women, but then again we do not. The women are not native to us, not anymore." He led them down a staircase after his guards opened the door. The stairs descended into a dungeon like room lite by torches and candle chandeliers. "Yes, there are only men here. I believe there are other planets like this, but have solely woman on them, yes?"

"Amazonian," said Bones flatly as he looked around the large dimly lit room. Then focusing on the hall they were beginning to go down.

Kirk looked to Spock as she began to fill a little antsy from descending the stairs.

"Yes, but here just men. We function like a normal society. Progressing like normal societies, having love, sexual intercourse, stability, business, superiority, offspring."

Kirk gave a surprised look, then looked to Spock, who picked up on what his T'hy'la was conveying through their bond. _'A planet full of gay, good looking guys… I like it here!'_ Spock just gave him an arched eyebrow and a slightly displeased look. Kirk just smiled and tried not to laugh.

"So, if all the men have men for lovers, how do you get off-spring," Bones inquired, a little agitated from having his question being answered with everything but a straight answer.

The bearded man turned around and gestured to his guards with his hand and used his other to gesture to a wall once they turned corner. His guards had left at their leaders gesture, and the landing party didn't notice for they focused on what was along the wall the Noble gestured to.

Bars, large thick bars ran vertically along the wall. Behind those bars stood or sat women, three or so to each prison like cell. Spock quickly figured that there was at least twenty females in all and only occupying half the number of cells. Each woman varied in age, species, and clothing.

"What the-?"

As Kirk was about to question what the hell was exactly going on, a group of guards surround them. The two that had accompanied the Noble One had left and brought others. Six stood present before them ready to carry out their orders. Kirk looked to Spock who had backed up into him as they watched the men close in on them. The Vulcan was as blank as ever but made a move for his phaser. Kirk followed suite and so did the guards and McCoy.

The Noble One stood off to the side and gave a nod to one of his guards that had looked to him. At that moment two of the guards grabbed Kirk, knocking her quickly off her feet and into their arms. The other guards began to take on the other four members of the Enterprise crew. Kirk tried to fight out of the hold she was in as she watched her crew fire phasers on the natives.

"Let me go!"

Kirk struggled more, but froze as she heard an agonized scream as one of the Enterprise guards were taken down by the bladed staffs the guards held. Lee went over to Jones trying to remove the weapon, but only causing more damage. McCoy shouted at him to not touch it but his warning fell on deaf ears as Lee was also taken down by a bladed staff. The two red shirts were down and left only Spock and McCoy to fight off the four guards remaining, and take out the other two who had their captain. Spock was against using his phaser really, but was about to pull the trigger that is until Bones was knocked into him. The doctor was punched in the stomach and was sent crashing into Spock. His phaser sliding down the hall, out of his reach.

Kirk, at that moment tried to reach for her own phaser, but the guard on her right noticed and took the weapon. Spock struggled to get to his feet as Bones still remained on top of his back. As he got up the guards piled onto him. Kirk screamed to be let go and then raised her heeled boot and stomped it down on one of the guard's foot. She inwardly thanked the gods for her heeled boots as the guard went screaming in pain. Jill wiggled free from the guard who had her phaser then elbowed the other in the face. Effectively breaking his nose and went after Spock's phaser.

Jill rushed to retrieve it only to be tripped up and pinned to the floor by a guard. She laid just out of reach of the phaser and cried out in pain as the guard grabbed her wrist squeezed it. Tears pricked her eyes as she felt the pain growing more, the result being a broken wrist if it continued.

"STOP!"

At that moment everything ceased. Bones was pinned to the floor, Spock was smashed up against a wall, and Kirk was pinned to the floor, now in relief as the squeezing stopped. The guards looked up to their leader who had shouted. The Noble One stooped down and took the forgotten phaser, and examined it. Then looked at Jill's pained/relieved face.

"Take their weapons and communicators. Anything on their person take it and put them away. And do not damage her further," exclaimed the Noble One directing his last instruction to the guard who pinned Jill.

The guard gave a nod and got up, picking Jill up bridal style, and carrying her to a cell with two other women. McCoy was dragged into an empty cell and so was Spock in to the same one.

The guard who had Jill laid her down on an empty cot and then left, locking the barred door behind him. Jill tried to get up and lunge for the guard, but her hurting ankle and body protested.

"Do not try to escape. There's no possible way of doing so."

Jill groaned and braced herself on a table in the cell. Her blue eyes were locked on the bars.

"Why are you doing this," she shouted angrily.

A dark chuckled ripped through the stale air of the dungeon as this was asked. The Noble One walked in front of her cell and looked at her, eyeing every inch of her, then to the other two males in their cell, which was adjacent to Jill's.

"Your good doctor, asked me how is it we reproduce since we have men for lovers and no native women," he paused and turned back to face Jill after seeing Bones clutching his stomach and Spock glaring at him, "Well, I also had stated earlier that we have, yet do not have, women on Mantapla. We once had many women, but a great plague took them from us. We still don't understand why that is, but Outsides soon discovered us after that disease. They began to teach us what we know now. These Outsiders left behind women to teach us more and were supposed to return after a certain time, but we kept them here. That is what we are doing to you now. You shall be kept here, Captain Jill, for breeding just like the others!"

The short haired woman leaned against the table shocked then anger crept into her face. She swiftly moved to the cell door, her body screaming in pain from the sudden movement, and she grabbed onto the bars; glaring daggers at the man. How she would have loved to be able to reach through them and strangle the man on the other side. But she had to think clearly about this, logically.

"Fine! But if I'm to stay, what of them?! They can't breed!"

Bones looked to Spock, who was still watching Jill and the Noble one. Spock clenched the bars of his cell and his body screamed against the idea of leaving his T'hy'la behind, even if the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. The leader of Mantapla smiled and went over to Spock's cell. He slipped his hand between the bars and placed it on the Vulcan's expressionless face. Caressing his jaw line softly as he responded.

"This Vulcan, along with you Miss. Jill, will be my personal sex partner and breeder. The doctor shall join on occasion, but mostly these two will be kept to "entertain" the others on this planet."

"The HELL I am," yelled Bones from his position on the floor. "This is some twisted shit you're running your Nobleness!"

The Noble One slipped his hand back and looked at Bones. A smirk forming on his lips as his mind began to think of ways to "handle" the feisty physician.

"You should change that attitude Doctor, besides you will find it quite, enjoyable."

Kirk looked at the sickening display before her, her body felt hot with anger.

"Please let them go, and just keep me! Spock is no good for sex, he's a Vulcan! They have to wait seven years to have sex and Bones is inexperienced! A virgin I tell you, I'm the best choice out of them!"

The Noble One smiled and turned back to Kirk, he reached in between the bars and took her chin.

"A very interesting challenge it will prove me, and virginity is a rare thing here, but is enjoyable to break," he said with a harsh tone.

With that he let go of the Captain's chin and chuckled loudly as he turned and left. Jill growled and tired rattling her bars to loosen them, but no use came of it. She slid down the bars, landing on her knees with her head down.

"Captain, please do not worry we shall find a way out of this."

"Damn it Spock, how! You can't just ask for the keys and stroll out the front door!"

Bones moved up from the floor and onto the cot. Spock moved to assist him, but was rejected. Kirk banged her head on the bars once, then twice, trying to think and ignore the growing ache and pain in her body.

"How will we get out?"

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)***** I hope you enjoyed it so far!* Still more to come!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


	8. Loyalty

***Sorry, updates are gonna be a little slow because the school year is ending and I'm drowning in finals and homework! Please bare with me xp Thanks for reading!***

* * *

High above the planet, orbiting slowly was the U.S.S Enterprise. And in her, her crew was growing worried for their captain, and his landing party.

"The've been down there for a long time," said a nervous Scotsmen.

"I know… Anything yet Uhura," asked the Acting-Captain.

"Nothing Sulu. I'm picking up their signal, but they're not answering."

Uhura looked at Sulu worriedly, who looked back to the screen. Scotty stood by his side wondering if they could possibly beam them out if they still had their communicators on them, but no access. Chekov was getting anxious as he scanned for their landing party.

"Anything yet?"

Everyone turned to see McCoy's head nurse Ms. Chapel. She walked over to stand by the pondering Scotty and looked at everyone's worried faces.

"Not yet," said Sulu as he stared at the planet through the view screen.

The blonde nurse gave a sigh and looked down at her Datapad. Her face frowning at what was displayed on it.

"What is it," asked Uhura as she noticed the nurse look unpleased.

"Well, I wanted to know if we were close to finding the Captain and the others because… Captain Jill has only four hours and forty-five minutes left. Once that's up Captain Jill will be Captain Jim, and if that happens down there, I don't know what could happen. I don't know their conditions or his condition."

"Aw for the love of-" came a shout as Scotty had his plan fall apart in his head. The variable of Kirk's body issue having been brought to his attention caused a tricky issue, which ruined his idea.

"Shit! What are we going to do? We can't hail the, we can't beam them, we can't locate them on the scanners," said Sulu irritatedly and tiredly.

"_Hello…"_

"Everyone quiet I'm getting something on the communicators," exclaimed Uhura, silence followed promptly.

"_Hello…"_

Uhura frantically opened the channel to respond while also making the transmission audible for the bridge.

"Yes, hello. This is the U.S.S Enterprise."

_"Ah, Enterprise, this is the Noble One, ruler of Mantapla."_

Everyone exchanged looks at hearing this, then looked back to Uhura. She shrugged her shoulders then asked:

"Hello, Noble One, do you know where our Captain is? You've probably seen him and the others?"

_"Him? I don't know a male captain, but a woman I do."_

Uhura immediately cringed as she forgot about Kirk's transformation.

"My apologize, I meant to say her, but yes that's her. Is she nearby?"

_"Oh, so Captain Jillian is your captain!"_

"Yes, we'd like to know where she is and the others please, we must be going. Could I speak with her?"

There was a moment of silence before a gruff voice was heard again.

_"Ah, no she's busy at the moment, which is why I've called you. I wanted to inform you that your captain is staying with us, and so are the pointy earned one and the doctor. They agreed to stay behind and teach me and my people."_

Uhura looked at Sulu with a strange look on her face. Her captain wouldn't do such a thing, that violates the prime directive.

"What do you mean they're staying, and there were two others with them."

_"Ah, yes those two perished in a misunderstanding that formed into a fight upon meeting my people. I am sorry for that, but I meant what I said about your Captain, doctor, and Vulcan are staying behind. You can leave. They are very important to my peoples' stability and they understand that."_

Uhura looked back to Sulu and the others.

"What do I do? We can't leave them there!"

"Just tell them...we'll leave, then we'll beam down ourselves later," said Sulu.

"Ay, we can beam down at their site and find that road they used," said Scotty.

Uhura gave a nod and responded to the man who took her Captain.

"Noble One, we see that your stability would be improved by our Captain's help and the others. We only ask to come back often to see your progress then."

There was long pause that filled Uhura's transmission. The worried anxiousness built up as the bridge crew waited for an answer.

_"That will be fine. Thank you for understanding."_

"You're welcome Noble One."

Uhura was about to add something about speaking to Jill when the transmission was suddenly cut off. The communications officer was not pleased by this.

"Something bad must have happened. I don't trust a word he said."

"Ya got that right laddie! I'll lead a landing party down immediately," said Scotty determined, but Sulu interjected.

"No, I'll go down to the surface with a landing party. We'll need you here if something happens."

Scotty folded his arms and looked dead in Sulu's eyes.

"I don't think so. I should go since you're already the Acting-Captain, no sense in you to getting captured. And Chekov there knows how to take care of my ship."

"He's right you know," piped up Chekov the teen had slight blush as Sulu looked at him.

Sulu looked to his fellow crew mates and sighed.

"Alright, fine I won't go, but I am still not sure about you going Scotty."

A few short minutes of debate was formed and its result was Scotty, Nurse Chapel, Carol Marcus, and a medium sized security team heading to the transporter room.

The landing party retrieval team got into place on the pad. Scotty looked to the Ensign manning the transporter. His body screaming determination and no ounce of doubt was present.

"Energize."

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)***** Still more to come!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


	9. Captivity and Heat

**I'm sorry for taking so long! DX School finals are almost done and I can say the next chapter wont take as long to get up! Thanks for sticking around and reading!**

* * *

The light in Kirk's cell was dim. Edges faded into black as she sat on the floor; her back against the bars.

"How will we get out," she asked aloud again.

"These cells seem to only open for the guards. They must have a device on them that controls it," came the monotone voice of Kirk's First Officer.

"Well if that's the case then let's call one over and beat him up," exclaimed the good doctor McCoy, who was still in pain.

He laid on the cot holding his side gently. Kneading his fingers on the pained areas of his abdomen. Spock was at the bars, inspecting them for any weakness or fault.

"That would seem illogical doctor. For more would arrive and stop us quickly."

Kirk smiled softly and gave a chuckle as Bones replied with a "Damn it!" which brought the doctor to ask "How are you doing Jim?"

"Like shit Bones," was all she said.

Her body ached and she felt fatigued. She could feel herself nodding off, but then a faint voice was heard. She snapped her head back up and winced at the pain in her neck from doing the quick action.

"Hello?"

Kirk squinted into the dark edges of the cell and soon made out two figures. Both of them walked up to her to reveal themselves. A tall older woman of the Romulan species, and younger terrain girl. The two had dark brown hair and the Romulan had on remnants of her ships uniform while the girl had on a snug dress made out of native materials. The girl was pale cream color while the Romulan was a few shades darker.

"H-Hello. M-My name is N-Nyla," stuttered out the terrain girl with a strange accent and air of unease.

"Hello…" said Kirk back then looked to the Romulan woman.

"I am Saree. I am a captive here from Romulus."

"Hello, I am Jill from Earth…" he trailed off as he looked at the two of them noting how healthy and, endowed they where then asked,

"Excuse me, but if you're a captive then why is she here? She seems like a native and too young to be here."

The Romulan woman took Nyla's hand and brought her close to her body.

"Nyla is my daughter. She was born on this planet. As the Noble One said before, the men use women to breed. But we don't always have boys. Nyla is of that."

The young girl gave a weary smile and a blush as she brushed back her long hair, revealing her pointed ears and briefly showing one of her diagonal eyebrows under her bangs.

"She is kept healthy, for when she is older she will be used…" Saree trailed off not wanting to say more and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"I see… How long have you been here?"

"Years, I do not remember, but Nyla is sixteen. The years vary amongst us. Heya has been here the longest of all of us."

"Heya?"

"Yes," came a distant tired voice coming from down the hall. "I am Heya, I am from Shar. A planet unknown to most, Captain Kirk.

Jill shifted and looked out her bars trying to see anything of this woman, but from her position on the floor and distance away she could not. A sound of hands gripping metal tightly sounded before Heya continued. She now stood at her bars with a distant look in her dull teal eyes.

"I have been here for many years. I have given birth to only boys in my time here except one. She had died by their hands long ago," she said distantly as if she was recalling the day her young daughter was murdered during her first time with those men long ago. "I, being a touch-telepath, can tell you they only want the baby boys, they only want your body, they only care to keep you till death, they only care for themselves," Heya said with a dark tone. "But they shall never rid of me, I have a longer life span, almost immortal, my children have half my abilities, yes they do, I can feel it! They shall find me," she exclaimed as she tightened her grip on her bars, almost wringing them in her palms. Her teal eyes gleaming ominously. "They will come for me, they'll need to, and they'll need me. They'll need to," she exclaimed and gave an unnerving chuckle.

Kirk was about to ask her of what she meant amongst other things, but Saree stopped her.

"Heya is getting unnerved by this life. Her long life is her undoing in this place. Do not press her with questions."

Kirk looked out her bars to Spock who was looking down the hall. All he could see was a pair of barely aged hands being pulled from the bars by two other hands. A hushed voice was soon heard, claiming the older woman.

"Come now Heya, it's time to rest again. Come on."

If any of the remaining landing party could see Heya, they'd find her to look like a middle-aged forty year old, but in Heya's life it would be 104. She wore a cloak of red silk and under it a black dress concealing her body. The only clothing that she had left, for she never bothered to wear what the men provided. Her hair was long and black, no longer shiny or smooth, but dull and dry from years in the cell. Her skin a normal peach with a tint of purple to it.

Her cellmates were the daughters of the previous women in the cell, who had died by becoming too old and no longer useful to the men.

"Heya must rest now," came one of the women in Heya's cell.

"Understood," said Saree.

The golden brown haired Captain looked back to Saree then to Nyla.

"How many are there of you?"

"Twenty, but with you three, twenty-three."

"Can you escape? There has to be a way?"

"No-" "Yes," exclaimed Nyla over her mother's answer. She put her head down as her mother glared at her.

Kirk's blue eyes widened at hearing Nyla's reply.

"How?! How is there a way?"

Nyla looked to her mother who didn't say a word to her. She then looked to Jill who still sat on the floor of the cell. Her legs laid out carelessly and her arms to her side.

"D-During feeding. When they c-come in they leave the door open b-because they know none of us will escape," she said wearily, wanting to say more, but couldn't voice it.

"If that is true why have you not escaped," asked Spock from across the hall.

"We have nowhere to go," said Saree.

"No way to leave," said one of the other captive females from down the hall.

"This is our home regretfully," said another unknown captive.

Spock had turned his head as he listened to their response then lowered it as he replied: "I see…" in a distant voice as he thought logically of what a plan of escape could result in.

"Well if we leave we can bring you with us, all of you," stated Bones as he was still kneading his bruised side.

Spock gave a nod of agreement and Kirk did too.

"How about it? If we can pull off some kind of escape plan then we can take all of you and-"

"Stop talking! No one has ever left and no one can," stated a firm voice.

Jill's body tensed as the guard appeared with a tray hosting a cup and stood before the door. He was young like a teenager with a smooth face. He looked average and uneasy, as if he was trying to play the part of a menacing guard and worried of messing it up. His short brown hair had streaks of blond through it and his eyes were a soft grey. He had his chest puffed out to seem like the menacing guard he wanted to be.

Nyla moved over to Kirk as the young guard shifted the tray to unlock Jill's cell. She grabbed Captain Jill by her arm and quickly moved her out of the way of the guard. The quick movements made Jill wince in pain, but she moved always as the man walked in.

"Sit her down," he demanded as he set the tray down on a wooden table.

The guards grey eyes stared at Nyla as she reluctantly put the Enterprise Captain in the chair by the table.

"You eat this. It's nourishment."

Jill's blue eyes looked into the cup to see a strange purple liquid inside.

"If this is nourishment then why don't they get any first," asked Kirk as she looked to Nyla and Saree.

The guard lost some of his tough guy act at the question but quickly said, "Drink it. They already had theirs." He leered at Jill, eyeing her coldly but also fully interested in her.

Jill felt his grey eyes on her intensely, then looked took hold of the cup saying a harsh "Fine." She sniffed it curiously to find it had a fruity smell to it. She looked up from the cup to see the guard still eyeing her and then looked past him to see Spock staring, what seemed blankly at her, but she knew he was worried under that Vulcan mask.

Jillian put the clay cup to her full pink lips and drank down the substance only to stop mid-sip. The substance didn't taste all that fruity; it was more of a metallic taste. The young guard noticed her pause.

"Drink!"

Kirk flinched slightly at the sudden yell and drank the rest slowly. The guard took the cup and took Jill's hand in his. He tensed a little at feeling her hands in his own. How small her hands were compared to his and how soft, very different from the men on his planet. Jill noticed his odd behavior and looked at him directly. The man flinched once he realized what he was doing and at seeing Jill look at him. He let go and instead took her arm, and pulled her in front of him. Jill winced at the tight grip which immediately loosened. The guard had seen the pained look on Jill's face and loosened his hold.

"Go. Do not try to run away. The Noble One wishes to see you privately."

She quickly understood what the guard meant and had no intention of going to see her captor "privately".

'_If I go I'll be outside the cell. I can't really fight the guard, but… He doesn't seem used to being around a woman…'_

Kirk looked back at the guard who was now locking the door. Nyla and Saree gave a worried face towards Jill knowing full well that was in store for the captain.

"Come he waits," said the young man as he took hold of Jill again and moved her down the hall, but was stopped by Jill.

"Ow," she exclaimed then fell back into the guard her face twisted in pain.

"What is the matter," said the guard frantically as he held onto Kirk keeping her up. Spock still stood at his bars and watched them silently.

"My ankle. I injured it in the fight earlier I can't walk correctly," Jill said in a soft voice and looked at the guard with big blue eyes. "Could you, please, lean me against the wall for a moment?"

The grey eyed man gave a quick nod and moved Jill to it and held her up for support. He watched her reach down and rub her ankle through her Starfleet heeled boots. Watching her hands knead it then trial up her leg slowly. His eyes focused on her hand not paying attention to her other hand which snaked around his neck. His eyes soon meet blue ones after Jill's gentle hand moved to her lips. Soon it joined the other hand that was snaked around his neck, and Jill pushed off the wall to have her body press against the guard.

The young man was memorized by Jill's eyes and her actions. He had never touched a girl before and this was something new and exciting for him.

"We, we must go," he said after clearing his throat.

"You'll have to carry me if I am supposed to see the Noble One," Jill said in an enticing tone.

The guard swallowed thickly as he moved his hands to Jill's side, but he didn't know where to place them. Jill smiled and took one of his hands, moving it to her hip and the other too, but then moving that second hand lower to rest dangerously close to her backside.

'_God this is weird! Why couldn't I think of anything better,'_ complained Kirk inwardly.

Jill kept her smile on her face and moved the hand even lower to go under her thigh and to her knee bringing her leg up the guard's side.

"This is where you hold this leg and you use this hand," she indicated to the one on her hip, "to push me up and you'll be carrying me."

The young man didn't have a voice anymore and just did as told. Now the strange woman he was in charge of fetching was mere centimeters from his face. Her pretty face too close, her lower half too close to his own. He felt odd, how he felt was meant for other men not women, but he couldn't help but move forward a little. His lips made contact with Jill's, his head flinched back a little then moved forward. He closed his eyes and moved towards the wall. Pushing Jill up against the wall, pinning her there holding her up off the ground. The golden brown haired Captain kissed the guard back softly as she felt her body grow warmer than usual, but she dismissed it as her mind walked her through her plan again.

'_Okay, so far so good. Just a bit more of this and I'll have him in my hands and I can just walk out of here! Way to go me-Wait, whoa he's getting into this,'_ Jill wide eyed for a moment as she felt the guard shove his tongue into her mouth then his crotch push into her. _'Shit he's really _into_ it! I have to stop. I feel like I'm burning up, am _I _into this?'_ Kirk tried to pull back at that moment but found that she couldn't.

The guard had her stuck between him and the wall. Her body felt hot, tingly and weaker than it originally was. The guard pulled back breaking the kiss for air, and Jill panted heavily against the man, her mind trying to register why she was so responsive. She moaned as she felt the guard push his crotch into her lower half. She blushed instantly and was going to raise her hand to cover her mouth but her hand wouldn't move. She couldn't move anything, she felt extremely heavy.

"So this is how it works."

"Wh-what are you talking about," asked Kirk breathlessly.

"Your nourishment had a drug in it that we use for the women on this planet. You cannot fight me now, your body can't move as you wish it. Can it," he asked as he moved his hand to group Jill's ass. She bit her lip and closed her eyes at feeling the action. "We use this to make the woman more willing. This is what the Noble One told me and this is what he is supposed to be experiencing this with you, but…." He trailed off to lift Kirk's head up to his and ran his hand down her cheek "I think you'd be wasted on him."

Kirk's eyes widened at hearing all this and looked past the guard who moved forward and began kissing her neck. She looked around the hall to find Spock looking at her. The Vulcan looked cold and distant as he watched the two against the wall. He was not pleased by what he was watching, at first he was aware that it was his Captain's plan of escape but now things have changed. He wanted to go beat the living hell out of the guard for taking advantage of his captain. He could see in Kirk's blue eyes the worry and unease in them.

"What are we gonna do now," asked McCoy who had joined Spock at the bars. He wanted to hurl at the sight before him, but he felt more, angry and proactive than sick after the truth of a drug being used was voiced. "We can't just let her get raped!"

"For the moment there is nothing we can do. And if you think I do not care, you are gravely mistaken doctor."

McCoy closed his mouth as he heard this. He was about to inquire such a thing, but the Vulcan beat him to it. Bones gave a sigh and looked about at the sight just down the hall. The guard was cupping one of Jill's firm perky breasts as he kissed her roughly. His crotch pushing into in slow movements. There was a wet pop that sounded as the kiss was broken and Jill's moans filled the air. Her eyes were closed, but they snapped open revealing the red tint to them. Tears had formed in them as she felt the guard touch her and she shouted, "Spock!"

Instantly the guard's actions stopped and Kirk rested her head on his shoulder. Her blushing face and melancholy eyes stared at Spock and now Bones who was at the bars of the cell.

'_This isn't supposed to happen.'_

"So, the pointy eared one is your lover," said the guard slightly irritated yet teasingly, as he turned to the side to look at the Vulcan behind bars.

The pale green alien was undeniably pissed and Bones clenched his hands on the bars in anger.

"What is with your face, do you not like seeing this? Seeing what now belongs to-"

"What is going on here," questioned a firm voice that could only belong to the Noble One.

The guard went stiff and couldn't move a muscle out of fear of his ruler. The Noble One did a brisk walk over to his guard and his captive.

"How dare you take what does not belong to you!"

"Sir, I—"

A loud smack sounded as the guard was slapped by the Noble One. His balance lost and his grip on the unmovable Jill gone. As he stumbled back Kirk was caught by the bearded man and held bridal style in his arms.

"I will punish you thoroughly later, no one defiles what is mine," he hissed out.

The guard held his cheek and kept his eyes on the floor. Spock clenched his teeth as the two men treated Jill like an object, like a special sex toy that belonged to only one.

"Jaree get out of my sight! And Ms. Kirk you shall be coming with me to be thoroughly taken care of."

Jill looked up at the Noble One to see the look of disgust on his face then to Spock who was visibly angry along with McCoy. She moaned as the Noble One caressed her cheek and forced her face to face him. As he began to walk away Jill tried to struggle, but the drug had a strong hold on her, so she reverted to yelling as best as she could.

"Spock," she exclaimed trying to voice her need for help through the heated haze of lust.

"Noble One," came Spock's voice laced with hate and ice.

The ruler of Mantapla stopped mid stride and looked back to the Vulcan.

"What is it Mr. Spock. I'm quite busy at the moment," he said calmly indicating to Jill who shivered due to a rush of heat up her spine and moaned in his arms.

"Please! Allow me to join you," shouted Spock from his cell. "Allow me the honor to join you!"

The Noble One gave a look of confusion and interest.

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)***** Still more to come!* I wonder what Spock's thinking and if the Nobel One will take him up on his offer! (Well I do know and it's... surprising x3)*Reviews Welcomed!* **


	10. New Outsiders

**Sorry for the delays but things are getting back to normal now! Also sorry for the short Chapter next one will be longer! Thanks for sticking with the fic!**

* * *

"Enterprise, we've landed safely and are 'bout ta head out for the Captain and the others."

"Understood Scotty. Be safe and contact use when you've located them."

"Will do."

The Scotsman placed his communicator onto his side and looked around the beaming site. He and his party had landed just a few miles away from the city, where they had last received a signal from the communicator that the Noble One had used to contact them. They could see the town in the distances and a few inhabitants around a crumbling wall and in the streets.

"According to my Datapad their communication signal was last received a few miles in," a blond science officer looked up from her Datapad and around the landing site, "in that direction, approximately an hour walk to get to the center of the city," she said pointing to the tallest building in the city.

Scotty gave a worried look and asked:

"That long Ms. Marcus? How much time do we have left?"

The landing party looked to the other blond female of the group.

"We better run if we can. Only four hours exactly," she said in a steady voice as she reviewed her Datapad.

"Okay, let's get ta running then," exclaimed Scotty.

The rescue landing party members quickly moved from their site and began rushing towards the city, each one hoping to not run out of time, to not lose their captain, commander, or doctor.

As they got closer they began to slow their pace as they began to see more of the inhabitants clearer. They ducked behind a section of the forlorn wall and peered over its sides to look at the inhabitants.

"They're all male," said a guard as he studied them from his spot.

"Where are the women, or children," asked Nurse Chapel as she tried to find them in the windows of the buildings in her line of sight.

Scotty looked around them noticing that the men of the planet were busy with their everyday live. No women or children to be seen or heard.

"Do ya think we can just walk up there or do we have ta sneak in like we thought," asked Scotty to Carol Marcus. He looked around more at the men as he received an answer.

"I believe we have to sneak in like we originally thought. I don't know—Ouch!"

Scotty whirled around to see Carol on the ground with a small boy on top of her. A larger group of children stood a few feet away from them looking breathless.

"Children," said Nurse Chapel in a surprised and relieved tone.

The little boy on Carol got up quickly while rubbing his head. He fell back on his butt as he realized what he had ran into. Carol was helped up by a guard and looked at the child. The kid looked to be six or so in age, bruised and dirty, like if he was in a fight just moments ago. The other kids behind him were stunned in their spots and looked to be around the same age as the other child. They too looked as if in a fight not too long ago.

Carol was about to inquire what was going on when a gruff voice sounded.

"BOYS! Get back now!"

The small kids quickly scurried back the way they came and had a look of guilt and fear knowing that they had got caught doing something they shouldn't have. The gruff voice that had called out belonged to a unpleased looking man, who eyed the boys as they hurried back behind him to his partner who was waiting for them.

"I'll deal with you all later," he said gruffly then looked up to see the strange outsiders not too far from himself.

The Enterprise crew watched the man walk towards them as Carol dusted off her science blue Starfleet dress. They could see that he man had short curly black hair, a thin beard, a white shirt with brown pants.

"I am sorry for the children. Are you hurt miss…," asked the man in a deep soothing voice.

Carol stared at the man as if he was the most amazing scientific weapon she'd ever science and could wait to get her hands on it to see how it worked.

"Carol Marcus, I-I'm fine, just a little surprised," she said in a daze her eyes locked on the deep purple ones that eyed her. Soon a wide smile was across the man's face almost cunningly.

"That is good Carol. Those boys will be taken care of, the smaller one was trying to run for the others had ganged up on him for some reason, but it will be dealt with. You must be outsiders, yes," he asked with his smile still present as he eyed Carol then Nurse Chapel with interest.

"Yes, we are, and what might be your name," asked Scotty quickly, as he noticed the odd look the native had on his face.

"The name is Daveed," he said as his smile grew wider.

"Well, Daveed, we are looking for another Outsider that looks like us, perhaps you've seen them," asked Scotty warily.

Daveed looked at the Scotsman with a slight look of irritation on his face, but wiped it off as he thought about Noble One.

"I don't believe I have, but I'd be glad if you'd come into my town with me. I believe the Nobel One can help you in your search," he said enthusiastically and took Carol's hand "I can also provide you with a healer if you need it Ms. Carol."

Carol looked at Daveed with a smile.

"Thank you, it would be very helpful."

Daveed smiled even more, if possible, and laced his arm with Carol's then looked to the rest of the crew.

"Great! Come, we shall go now."

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)***** Still more to come!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


	11. Rescue

"Please! Allow me to join you," shouted Spock from his cell. "Allow me the honor to join you!"

The Noble One gave a look of confusion and interest. He walked back down to be near Spock's cell and eyed the Vulcan intensely; trying to see through his offer, trying to find a secret motive.

"I suppose, you could join, Mr. Spock," he said in a husky voice, his green eyes stared into brown and a smirk formed on his lips. "Jaree, get your pathetic-self up and get Mr. Spock out of his cell."

The young guard hurriedly got off the floor and did as told. He frantically unlocked the cell door and stepped to the side with his head down.

"Come on then Mr. Spock. You can assist me with Ms. Jillian."

Spock gave a nod and walked out, but stopped in the doorway.

"Mr. Spock," asked the Noble One, but his question fell on deaf ears.

Spock was looking at Kirk when he realized her hair looked shorter and less wavy than before. Her face had a deep red blush creeping from her neck to her ears. From there he noticed her thin eyebrows were beginning to thicken and her nose had widened slightly. He came out of his trance when he saw her being lifted and adjusted in the Noble One's arms.

"Mr. Spock," asked the redheaded leader again as he shifted Jill in his arms. He never thought she could be so heavy, she seemed to be heavier than earlier.

"Ah, yes? Forgive me, I was thinking I wanted to ask you something," stated Spock as he looked at the Noble One then glanced over to Leonard McCoy behind him.

The Noble One picked up on this and glanced over to McCoy himself then back to Spock.

"What is it, you want him to join to?"

"Yes, please," said Spock flatly, then quickly added on to this as he noticed the Noble One's hesitant expression. "Don't you think it will be most, enticing to have such a willing woman and Vulcan along with the joy of taking the doctors virginity," Spock asked in a deep voice.

Bones sat on the floor of the cell still looking through the bars, his eyes were focused on Jill who was rubbing her legs together more frequently than before.

'_Oh, shit,'_ thought McCoy not caring for the conversation between Spock and their captor. All he cared about is that the Noble wouldn't look down or look at Jill too much.

"That, would be very exciting… Very well, bring him along," he said eyeing the doctor hungrily.

McCoy snapped out of his paranoid thoughts at the feeling of being stared at. He looked up to see the Noble One's eyes on him and he wondered just how much did he miss of Spock and the leader's conversation.

"Come on Dr. McCoy," stated Spock as he moved to him and helped him to his feet.

The doctor gave confused look but then wiped it away to whisper:

"Spock, Jim doesn't have much time, he's changing right now!"

"Come on, let's not wait much longer, I don't think Ms. Jill can take much more," the Noble One said with a smirk.

The two men gave a nod and followed, Jaree followed behind them lagging.

"Doctor I am aware of Jill's predicament, and I believe we can get out of this," whispered Spock quickly.

"How, what do we do? I can't really fight and Jill's well, unable to do anything," Bones whispered back as they ascended the stairs and up to the ground floor.

They were walking to the foyer where they'd ascend the stairs to the Noble One's room.

"If we can get Jill away from the Noble One, then we can make a hasty retreat outside."

"What about our communicators, we can't-"

"NOBLE ONE, YOUR NOBLENESS! PLEASE WAIT!"

The redheaded leader of Mantapla turned, after just making up it up to the sixth stair, to find a guard running towards him.

"What is it, what has happened?"

The guard was a bit older than Jaree, and panted heavily as he came to a stop.

"Outsiders, more of them. Six men and two women, in strange clothes like, like them," he said breathlessly and pointed to Spock and McCoy.

"Where, where did you see them?!"

"I didn't, Daveed called it in sir. He's bringing them here."

The Noble One had a panicked expression come over him then he turned to Jaree quickly.

"Jaree take Ms. Jill and the others to my room. Do not attempt to do anything you'll regret," said the Noble One, adding an icy tone towards the end and a glare.

"Y-Yes sir, u-understood sir," exclaimed Jaree as he was handed Jill.

He let out a "Humph!" at feeling how undeniably heavy she had gotten since he had last held her against he wall. The Noble One gave an icy look to him then turned around to leave with the other guard.

"Come we must go," stated Jaree as he headed up the stairs.

Spock gave a compliant nod and followed for about two paces then reached out for Jaree's neck. He gave a forceful Vulcan neck pinch that almost made him cry out. Bones made a dash to get Jill from Jaree as he went to the floor.

"Was it necessary to pinch him that hard," asked McCoy as he hulled Jill into his arms. Her body was beginning to lose its feminine charm and he could tell her body temperature was through the roof. Not only because of the drug, but because of the changing process.

"I will not tolerate anyone who thinks that they can rape the captain doctor, you understand."

Bones looked at Spock owlishly as he remembered that Jaree was that guard and gave a hard nod of agreement.

"Ya bet your ass I do," exclaimed McCoy as he stood with Jill and looked down at Jaree. What he wouldn't give to just kick the little shit right there, but Spock figured this out before he could act on it.

"I know you wish to exact revenge on him, but time is of the essence McCoy."

"Right, right."

The two hurried down the stairs they climbed and headed for the door, but just then the door was opened. A familiar face accompanied by other familiar faces stood in the doorway.

"Captain," exclaimed half of the familiar faces that were the rescuing landing party.

As they made their move to come to their commanding officers and doctor's aid, a loud voice came about.

"STOP! You shall not be allowed to take them," exclaimed the voice and occupied by the voice was the sound of feet stomping on the castle floor. "They belong to me. All of them!"

Everyone turned to see the Noble One at the end of the foyer where he had left with his guard earlier. He stood with more of his guards with a very unpleased expression. Spock moved to stand in front of Dr. McCoy who still had Jill in his arms.

"I'm sorry, but we do not belong to you. It's time for us to leave, your Nobleness," said Spock with icy emotion dripping from every word.

The Noble One glared at the Vulcan coldly in return.

"To think, I found you so interesting enough to want to sleep with you! Bah, you're just another woman, a dispensable woman," said the Noble One with hate and disgust in each word. "Guards, no one leaves this room, alive."

"B-But your Nobleness, what of me?!"

The first familiar face that Spock and McCoy had noted was Daveed. He now stood apart from the Enterprise Crew and faced his leader.

"I have done nothing but right!"

"You have, up till now. By bringing these Outsiders you have cost me three slaves, one a prime breeder, the other an unusual alien, and the other a doctor of high marks! You shall be punished!"

Daveed fell to his knees in astonishment.

"But-"

"Enough! Guards deal with them."

The Noble One watched as his men moved onto the Enterprise crew, their bladed staffs aimed for them. Spock lunged into the fight to defend his Captain in her weakened state and Bones who attended to her. Scotty and his security team jumped in to do the same. No phasers were fired, only bare handed combat.

"S-Spock…" came Jill's soft voice.

Bones looked down at her instantly as he noticed her voice seemed to teeter between feminine and masculine.

"It's me, Bones. Spock is fighting at the moment, how you feeling?"

Kirk had a dazed look in her eyes covered with lust, grogginess, and slight pain.

"Like shit, and super, super horny."

"Dr. McCoy!"

The good doctor whipped his head upwards to see Nurse Chapel coming towards him and Carol Marcus.

"How is he, she, doing?"

"Not good. Her body is changing but the drug is still heavily in her system. I don't know how that's going to affect her biology at all. Do you have a tricorder on you," asked McCoy after informing his nurse of the details.

"Always McCoy," she handed it over to him and they all helped lower Jill down to the floor. "She only has a few minutes doctor. I had made a timer back on the ship when we had lost contact with you," said Chapel as McCoy used the tricorder on Kirk.

"Can we transport her from here now," asked Carol as she pulled out her communicator.

"I don't know what that'll do to her! She's so unstable," exclaimed McCoy as he read over the tricorder's data.

"Shit! How about I have someone come pick us up then," offered Carol.

"Sure, but how you gonna do it in all this," asked Bones pointing out into the crowd of guards and Starfleet officers fighting around fallen members of both parties.

"Very carefully Dr. McCoy," stated Carol with a smile, as she opened up her communicator and proceeded to arrange for a pick up.

Bones looked out into the fight and called for Spock. The Vulcan soon stomped over after taking down a guard and slipping away unnoticed.

"Is something wrong," he asked quickly not wanting to draw attention to Jill or her caretakers.

"Carol is getting us a ride back up to the ship, we need to clear out soon!"

Spock gave a nod and bent down to pick up Jill.

"Then let's leave now. Where is the pickup point," asked Spock as they hurriedly went around the fight to the doors.

"Look there! They're getting away," roared the Noble One's voice over the fight taking place in his foyer.

"Let's just run now. You won't miss it," said Carol in a rushed tone as they hurried along.

"The guards are following use," exclaimed McCoy.

"Yeah, that will allow the others to get away as well, doctor," stated Carol.

The guards of Mantapla were trying to force past the crew of the Enterprise in order to reach the changing Kirk and the others.

"Scotty, we are leaving, hurry it up," exclaimed McCoy as they rushed past the engineer on their way to the door.

"Aye doctor," he replied in a harsh voice as he kicked down one of the attacking guards.

Spock ran faster ahead of everyone with Jill in his arms; determined to get out of the castle at all costs. McCoy, Chapel, and Marcus were hardly keeping up with the fast alien as they ran after him. Spock reached the door first and began kicking at the door as hard as possible, for his hands were full with a sickly looking Jillian Kirk. He soon gave up and whipped around to see how close the guards were and how far McCoy and the others where. To his relief Carol had pushed ahead of the other two and quickly opened the door. They rushed out onto the porch of the castle and began looking for their ride.

"Shit, where is he?!"

Carlo looked around the porch of the castle in worry, but was relieved to find their ride hiding at the side of castle's porch. Spock spotted it quickly and ran for it, as he did so the door lowered and he rushed inside. Carol, Nurse Chapel, and McCoy followed suite and the craft lifted up quickly as the guards caught up to them.

Spock collapsed into a seat with Jill in his arms, his breathing ragged from the running and fighting.

"What, what of the others," asked Spock as he looked to the pilot of the Galileo.

"They are beaming up now, sir," said the young navigator Chekov.

"Thank God," exclaimed Leonard as he sat on the floor of the ship. "The faster we get away from this place the faster I can deal with Jim."

Everyone looked at Jill who was more of a Jim in the face at this point. His face was red and had a dazed pained expression, his breathing still irregular, and he held onto Spock's shirt while pulling his knees closer to his stomach. The Vulcan could sense that Kirk was in pain and still burned with lust from the drug.

"The faster we get to the ship, the better things will be," said Spock absentmindedly as he looked at Jim. "Faster Chekov."

"Aye, Aye, Commander!"

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for taking so damn long! DX*ONE ****more to chap to GO!*Thank you for sticking around through my delays!*Hope you enjoyed it so far!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


	12. James T Kirk

"Alright let's get this show on the road," exclaimed a very on edge Leonard McCoy.

Spock laid Jill/Jim down on an examination table and stepped aside to let McCoy work. He watched the doctor eagerly as he took out his tricorder and scanned over Jill's body.

"His vitals are still not stable doctor," said Nurse Chapel as she watched the monitors.

"Fuck," exclaimed McCoy as he read the monitors and his tricorder, all telling him the same things.

He pulled at his hair as he tried to think of something. Spock too was trying to come up with something with the medical knowledge he did have.

"If I was to use that to cancel out that drug, but I don't know what that'll do to him," murmured Bones to himself in thought.

"Dr. McCoy," asked Nurse Chapel worriedly.

The doctor ignored her as he was deep in thought and went over to his medical cabinet for ideas. Chapel watched him for a while then back to Jill, she was awake but couldn't say anything above a few groans and whimpers. Her shoulders were becoming broad, but her womanly endowments were still present, her figure was broadening as well, her slender frame losing its feminine charm.

"Fuck! I got nothing! As long as that drug is still a variable in this I can't do a damned thing," exclaimed McCoy with anger and frustration in his voice. "He, she, needs to expel that drug naturally, if we want to even have a good chance of her body returning to normal on its own."

"Naturally, you mean expelled through the way it was meant for," asked Spock curiously.

Bones felt like he was going to gag as Spock pointed this out.

"Yeah… I don't suppose you'd be able to do that would ya Mr. Spock?"

Spock looked at his t'hy'la, then to the doctor. He gave a nod and headed for his captain.

"Okay, if you're going to do this, take this and this," said McCoy still unnerved by what Spock agreed to.

He handed him a tricorder and a med kit filled with the basic medications and tools.

"Just in case she, he, has an episode when you're finished use this tranquilizer. It'll knock him out until his change is finished."

"Thank you doctor, may I borrow one of your ICU rooms?"

McCoy had a faint blush on his face and a sick feeling in his stomach as he agreed and watched Spock walk away with a lusting, sex-changing, Jim.

**...**

"S-Spaaaahhmmm."

"Please, Jim do not try to speak and do not worry," said Spock soothingly.

He laid Jill down on a med-bed and set down his medical supplies. He moved down to the foot of the bed and took hold of Jill's boot. He unzipped the side and slipped it off and placed it on the floor. He did the same to the other boot then moved up Jill's body. He sat between her legs put one hand on her thigh and the other on her chin. Her bright blue eyes looked glazed over in a mix of lust and pain.

"Relax, you will feel better momentarily."

With that Spock leaned forward and kissed Jill, her lips weren't as plump as before, but still full and soft like Jim's. Jill let out a deep throated moan at the contact with her First Officer, and quickly deepened it, wanting more. She pushed her tongue into Spock's mouth and ran it alongside the Vulcan's hotter tongue. Spock pushed his tongue back against Jill's then slipped it past and into her cool mouth. The two were breathing heavily through their noses as they madeout heatedly. Soon the kiss was broken by Jill giving a sharp gasp, which was caused by Spock moving his hand up further on the golden brown haired captain. His fingers making contact with her underwear that was provided for her wardrobe change.

"S-Spock," she said in a shaky breath.

The Vulcan leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"Do forgive me if I hurt you."

Jill gave a nod and held onto Spock's science blue shirt as he slipped his fingers beneath her panties and pulled them down as far as he could. The pale green alien had a blush of his own as he felt the heat coming of his captain from below.

"Fascinating."

He reached forward placing his fingers on top of Jill's womanhood then ran them down and in the slit of it.

"A-AH!"

Jill arched her back as she felt Spock's fingers go over her clitoris and further down to stop at her entrance. Spock gave a light push, experimenting if this was the right spot, then pushed harder as his fingers went in. He bit his lip at feeling the wetness and cool heat of Jill's entrance, never had he done anything like this, not even with Uhura. It was something new and strange to him.

"S-Spock!"

The Vulcan looked at Jill who was shaking with anticipation and was trying to move on her own. Spock picked up on this and stilled her. He leaned up and gave her a kiss as he proceeded to curve his fingers and wiggle them inside her. He was completely unaware of how intense a reaction she could have, but he found out once she broke the kiss. Jill threw her head back onto the bed, arched her back sharply and cried out in pleasure. The long awaited pleasure finally happening and soothing her body greatly.

"MORE SPOCK!"

The Vulcan groaned as Jill squeezed his arms as she made the demand and her wet entrance clenching around his sensitive fingers. Her body shook under him as he moved his fingers faster in her, going deep into her.

"OH Fuck! That's it! Right there," she exclaimed in a high pitch moan as she felt Spock hit her just right.

"Fascinating."

Spock was at a loss for this, he felt conflicted for getting aroused by Jill and not Jim. He felt like he should take his fingers away and replace them with his own manhood, but he also felt like he was betraying Jim in some way. His worrisome thoughts didn't last long for something unexpected happened. A flood of wet heat washed over Spock's fingers and squirted out around them. Jill screamed in pleasure and shook in absolute pleasure for she had reached her orgasm.

Spock removed his fingers and watched as she finished up and was amazed. As finished and rested in a heap on the bed Jill looked completely like Jim in the face. Her shoulder length wavy hair now short boy cut that spiked in the front. Her slender chin now broad and strong.

"Spock, aw fuck," came the familiar husky voice of Captain James T. Kirk.

"Jim…"

Spock was speechless as he looked at his captain. His well-built body was straining the fabric of the golden Starfleet dress. His chest was no longer busty, just well-toned and flat. Spock blushed heavily as he felt something poke him in the stomach, and realized that his captain, his t'hy'la was back completely.

"Ah, fuck my throat hurts, my body hurts, fuck everything hurts," stated Jim as he still lay panting on the bed.

Spock smiled at hearing this and at hearing Jim's voice. He reached down and gripped the throbbing cock that belonged to Kirk and gave a slow squeezing stroke to it.

"You will feel better once the drug is out of your system, Jim."

Kirk looked at Spock then down his body to see that the main source of pain was indeed coming from his manhood.

"What, I'm a guy. How, I thought I wasn't going to change. I felt stuck when I felt the change coming on."

Spock didn't like hearing that.

"Well, thank fully you are back to your normal self Jim. I was worried that you would not change due to the drug, but it seems that has been dealt with. Your body is still adjusting itself, so we must finish this."

"I am alright with that, so nothing will change," asked Kirk as Spock leaned in to kiss him.

The Vulcan took a moment to do the math in his head and responded promptly.

"No, due to the drug you're libido may be higher than usual."

Jim stared at Spock owlishly as this set in and then a large smile crossed his face.

"I have no problems with that!"

"Good."

As soon as Spock said this he leaned forward and kissed his t'hy'la hungrily. His conflicted feeling form before a thing of the past as he felt the familiarity of Jim under his body. He squeezed and stroked Jim member as they kissed passionately. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's body and clawed at his back and moaned loudly as he felt his lover stroke him.

"Oh Spock," Jim hissed out as the Vulcan nudge a finger into the tip of manhood.

His pre-cum oozing out and dribbling down his shaft. Spock smirked and kissed Kirk again as he continued to stimulate his length.

"Mmhhm, this dress looks flattering on you Jim," teased Spock as he moved to nibble on Kirk's ear.

"Th-this dress is—AH fuck! Mmm i-is constricting!"

Jim bucked his hips into Spock's hand and groaned at the friction. He was close and he wanted more, much more.

"A-AH! I'm, I'm close Spock!"

The Vulcan continued to stroke his caption vigorously and began to lower his head. He kissed the side of Kirk's neck then down to nip at his collarbone though the dress, and finally stopped at his perky nipple that poked through the gold material. He ran his tongue over it, which made Jim twitch to the side, then bit down hard as he gave near painful stroke of Jim's cock.

"SPOCK!"

The Starfleet captain arched his back and came hard into the Commanders hand. His thick spunk coating his sensitive fingers and staining everything it came into contact with. Jim groaned and lolled his head as he released his seed, but still wanted more. His cock still stood proudly, not faulting at all.

"Hhhmm, it seems you still need more stimulation Jim."

The Vulcan Science Officer took hold of Jim's panties with his clean hand and ripped them off of him. He then pushed the dress up further, but in the end just got rid of it, its seams were already coming apart due to Jim's body type and for being small. In result it didn't take much too just rip it away with his Vulcan strength. Kirk groaned in relief at being freed from the dress and watched hungrily as Spock brought his cum covered hand down and out of his sight. He soon jerked and moaned as he felt slender fingers poke at his entrance and work their way in.

"Oh, sssshiiiitt," moaned out Kirk as he felt Spock rubbing his walls and pushing his fingers in deeper.

He bit his lip trying to contain his moans as he felt Spock work on him. He bucked his hips wanting to be filled already by the Vulcan.

"Ah, just put it in already!"

Spock eyed Kirk curiously, and simply stated.

"If I do so, it will cause you pain."

Kirk just gave a chuckle, which morphed into a moan as his sweet spot was grazed gently.

"Oooommm, just, just do it! I'm already in pain as it is Spock."

The Vulcan smiled, enjoying how Jim was so eager. He surely would have missed his usual Jim if he wasn't able to get him back.

"Very well."

Spock pulled his fingers out and began undoing his pants, but Kirk stopped him. He reached up to grab Spock by his shirt and began pulling it up the alien's body. He sat up and pulled off Spock's shirt, revealing his toned body.

"It seems you're capable of moving on your own again," stated Spock as he was undressed.

"Yup, it seems so," said Kirk playfully as he kissed Spock's collar bone and trailed down to run his tongue of his dark green nipple.

Spock gasped and tried to say it was unnecessary, that Jim was the focus but the captain had none of it. He held Spock in his lap and he trailed down more to meet the black Starfleet issued slacks. He maneuvered around to grip the zipper with his teeth and pull it down then dipped his tongue nudge at the large bulge in Spock's boxer briefs.

"J-Jim."

Captain Kirk smirked and let go of Spock to move his hands to his pants and pulled them down. He kissed the commander's navel then went lower as he pulled down his underwear.

"Jim, you don't have—AH!"

Spock gasped and shivered at feeling his hot length meet the cool air of the room. Kirk smirked and kissed the tip of the green manhood, then ran his tongue along its underside.

"J-Jim!"

Spock rested his hands on Jim's shoulders for support as the golden brown haired captain took his green cock into his mouth. He lapped at the tip then took it all in his mouth, bobbing his head quickly. Spock dug his nails into Jim's shoulder as he felt the pleasure rush up his spine.

"J-Jim! Stop!"

Jim understood the plea and reluctantly let go, not after give a groan and one long suck before giving a wet pop. Leaving a saliva soaked cock erect in front of his face. Spock shivered and backed up from Jim's mouth. His face painted with a dark green blush as he got into position and Kirk watched him.

"I-I'm entering now."

Jim had a smirk on his face which melted away as he felt his hole being stretched by the Vulcan's cock.

"Oh fuck!"

He clawed at the bed as he felt Spock push in slowly then quickly ram the rest of the way in. He had bursts of white cloud his vision and moaned to nearly screaming as he felt Spock ram into him. He knew it was payback, but he could careless for he'd get him back.

"Spock!"

The green alien smirked and began pumping his cock in and out of Kirk's tight hole. Not being fully prepped made the thrusts feel unbearably good and the pleasure and pain that Kirk felt was picked up by Spock as he thrusted harder.

"UHNGH S-SPOCK!"

Kirk's body withered under Spock's as he rocked. The med-bed squeaked under their strenuous movements and Kirk moaned in bliss. He could feel all the tight heat from the drug that covered his body move to his lower half. He bucked up into Spock's thrusts making the impact stronger.

"Spock!"

"Jim!"

Spock groaned and bucked back into Kirk's movements. He dug his fingers into Kirk's hips as he began to pound into him harder. He let go with one hand and used it to being stroking Jim's cock again. He smeared the pre-cum building up at the tip and stroked roughly in sync with their thrusting and bucking.

"I'm ssoo close—A-AHH!"

Jim bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair, as he focus on bucking back into each thrust. His concentration was broken however when Spock leaned up and kissed him passionately. Slipping his tongue into his mouth and fully enjoying his taste. The Vulcan then slipped his tongue back and kissed Jim's lip then bit it roughly, leaving a bruise. Jim was left panting for air and then screaming in pleasure as Spock rammed into his sweet spot and held him there. Pressing his cock harshly into Jim's sweet spot that made him arch his back and soon cum. His thick spunk shot out and splashed between both their bodies.

Spock couldn't take it after that, he too released his hot essences deep into Jim, filling him. He groaned and had a shiver rush down his back as he finished inside his t'hy'la. Once he finished he slipped out and laid on top of Kirk, who was also finally spent.

"Mmmhhhmm, that felt amazing!"

Kirk smiled at Spock and kissed one of his pointed ears.

"So, which one was better? Jill or Jim?"

In that instant Spock sat up and got to his feet. He found his uniform and put it on and Kirk watched in dismay.

"Spock, come on I was just kidding around! Spock."

The Vulcan was now fully dressed and grabbed the med kit. He walked over to the door of the ICU room, but paused as Jim called out to him. He smirked enjoying the thought the he really did miss his usual Jim, and turned around.

"It was, okay."

With that Spock left the room with his disheveled hair and wrinkled uniform. Jim sat on the bed and was about to run after him, but realized he had no clothes.

"Spock! Spock, you, you're coming back right? Which one was okay?"

Jim looked around and found the torn dress he had worn previously. He tried to figure out a way to wear it, but to his dismay couldn't work it.

"Well, this sucks… Maybe Bones'll come around… At least I'm back to normal."

Jim gave a sigh and sat down on the bed, his calm mood was enjoyable until he remembered Spock's response.

'_Was he serious? Which one was just okay?!'_

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make the that way.)* Sorry if this chap isn't as well writing as my others! I've been stressing over the ending forever! Also ****Thank you for sticking around!*Hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


End file.
